Darington to the Moon!/Gallery/2
Crusher's moon attempt, part 1 S2E8 Back at the Monster Dome.png|''Meanwhile, back at the Monster Dome...'' S2E8 Empty stunt stage.png S2E8 Pickle checking his mic.png S2E8 Pickle startled by the feedback.png S2E8 Pickle giggles nervously.png S2E8 Pickle "Ladies and gentletrucks!".png S2E8 Pickle "...go to the moon".png S2E8 Pickle "I have got great news for you!".png S2E8 Crusher wheeling a giant cannon.png S2E8 Crusher will blast himself to the moon.png S2E8 Crusher presents his Super Crusher cannon.png S2E8 Pickle driving up to Crusher.png S2E8 Pickle doesn't agree with Crusher's stunt.png S2E8 Crusher "Of course it is".png S2E8 Crusher about to fire himself.png S2E8 Crusher puts his goggles on.png S2E8 Crusher blasts out of the cannon.png S2E8 Crusher flying up.png S2E8 Crusher flies out of the Monster Dome.png S2E8 Crusher suddenly slowing down.png S2E8 Crusher stops in mid-air.png S2E8 Crusher realizes.png|"Oh, no." S2E8 Crusher falls back down again.png S2E8 Crusher crashes into the popcorn stand.png|(CRASH) S2E8 First moon attempt unsuccessful.png Wind power/getting past the turbines S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump through a canyon.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump through the forest.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington drive the dirt road.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington stop at a tunnel.png S2E8 View through tunnel.png S2E8 Wind power station.png S2E8 Blades spinning.png S2E8 Energy sent down a pipe.png S2E8 Wind power station charging base.png S2E8 Darington "This way".png S2E8 Darington drives through the tunnel.png S2E8 Darington trying to resist the wind.png S2E8 Darington is blown back.png|Whoa! S2E8 Darington flies over Blaze.png S2E8 Darington lands in a pile of leaves.png S2E8 Darington "That didn't work".png|"Well. That didn't work." S2E8 Too windy to drive.png S2E8 We need something to push through the wind.png S2E8 Darington searches.png S2E8 Darington finds a solution.png S2E8 Darington gets a flat piece of metal.png S2E8 Will the flat piece of metal work.png S2E8 Wind pushes against the metal.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington struggling through the tunnel.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington blown back.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington's rough landing.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington stand up.png|"Well. That didn't work." S2E8 The flat piece didn't work.png|"The wind pushed really hard on that flat piece, so maybe we should try a different shape." S2E8 Let's try bending the metal.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington bend the metal.png S2E8 Metal now curved.png S2E8 Will the curved piece of metal work.png S2E8 Wind blowing against the curved metal.png S2E8 Wind flows around Blaze and Darington.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington almost out.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington successfully get out.png S2E8 We made it.png S2E8 Now we know.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington reach the wind power generator.png S2E8 Darington about to get wind energy.png S2E8 Battery loaded into the wind power generator.png S2E8 Turbines spin.png S2E8 Wind energy being sent to the battery.png S2E8 Battery getting wind power.png S2E8 It still needs sun power.png S2E8 Darington "Just a little more energy".png S2E8 Blaze "Let's go get some energy!".png S2E8 Blaze and Darington leaving the wind power station.png Let's get energy! S2E8 Energy being sent to lighthouse.png S2E8 Lighthouse powered up.png S2E8 Water mill spinning.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington pass the water mill.png S2E8 Energy being sent to street lights.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington under the lights.png S2E8 Street lights powered up.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington "Let's get energy".png S2E8 Darington holds his battery.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump, are pushed by wind.png S2E8 Frog jumps out of water.png S2E8 Sun shines over the forest.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington high tire.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump past turbines.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington splash in water.png S2E8 Sun shines behind the trees.png S2E8 Sun shining bright.png Crusher's moon attempt, part 2 S2E8 Stunt stage again.png S2E8 Joe and Gus chanting "Darington!".png S2E8 Pickle "He didn't quite make it to the moon last time".png S2E8 Pickle presenting Crusher again.png S2E8 Crusher explains his second attempt.png S2E8 Crusher shows his helicopter hat.png S2E8 Pickle uncertain again.png S2E8 Pickle not sure if Crusher's helicopter hat will work.png S2E8 Crusher "I don't think".png S2E8 Crusher "I know".png S2E8 Crusher "So long, everybody!".png S2E8 Crusher starting to hover up.png S2E8 Crusher urging the helicopter hat.png S2E8 Helicopter hat's rotor flies off.png S2E8 Crusher in shocking realization again.png|Uh oh! S2E8 Crusher crashes into the ice cream stand.png S2E8 Second moon attempt unsuccessful.png|(DOUBLE CRASH) To return to the Darington to the Moon! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries